powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Intelligence/Supernatural
The ability to have an obviously supernatural level of intelligence. Sub-power of Supernatural Mind. Advanced version of Enhanced Intelligence. Also Called *Immense Intelligence/Intellect/IQ *Super-Genius Level Intelligence/Intellect/IQ *Super Intelligence/Intellect/IQ *Superhuman Intelligence/Intellect/IQ *Supernatural Intellect/IQ Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more intelligent than other beings in their universe because their mental capabilities and applications are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely smarter than regular beings (in that verse). Applications *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Probability *Accelerated Thought Process *Causality Perception *Clear Mind/State of Mind *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enhanced/Hyper Instincts *Enhanced Memory/Panmnesia *Hypercompetence/Omnicompetence *Intuitive Aptitude/Instant Learning *Tactical Analysis/Tactical Genius *Maximum Brain Capacity/Enhanced Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity/Enhanced Concentration Capacity *Multitasking/Supertasking *Photographic Deduction/Pattern Sense *Supernatural Creativity *Supernatural Inventing *Supernatural Wits Levels *Peak Human Intelligence *Enhanced Intelligence *''Supernatural Intelligence'' *Absolute Intelligence Associations *Brain Augmentation *Brain Manipulation *Computer Perception *Cosmic Knowledge *Cyber Mind *Disembodied Intelligence *Knowledge Manipulation *Mechanical Intuition *Megacephaloid Physiology *Mental Shield *Nigh Omniscience *Numerical Precision *Pattern Sense *Pseudoscience Manipulation *Psionics/Omni-Psionics *Psychometry *Science Intuition *Supernatural Mind Limitations *Users that have Absolute Intelligence can easily outsmart the users without a single problem. *While the user is far smarter than those of Enhanced Intelligence, they are still susceptible to mistakes, though the difference here is that the mistakes they would commit are very few and far between. *At this level, one may begin to feel the inability to relate to others who do not share the same intellectual prowess. *May draw damaging amounts of energy/calories/sustenance from the body, causing various physical problems. Known Users Gallery Ben10 char greymatter.png|Grey Matter (Ben 10) is Ben's smartest alien form. Gwen Tennyson Super Intelligence.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Brainstrom's intelligence. Brainiac Family_by_zaionic.jpg|All members of The Brainiac Family (DC Comics) possesses a superior intellect, on the order of a 10th-level intelligence… Brainiac New Earth 001.jpg|…Vril Dox I/Brainiac I is generally believed to be the most intelligent being in the DC Universe, possessing a 12 level intellect that surpasses even Lex Luthor… Lyrl Dox Brainiac 3 (DC Comics).jpg|…as the son of Vril Dox II/Brainiac 2 and grandson of Vril Dox I/Brainiac I, Lyrl Dox/Brainiac 3 possesses adavnaced intellect beyond the years of an infant… Kajz Dox, Brainiac 4.jpg|…Unlike his ancestors who possessed cold Apathetic mindsets, Kajz Dox/Brainiac 4 was a brilliant scientist who strove to atone for his family's history of evil… Querl Dox, Brainiac 5.jpg|…due to his 12th level intellect, Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 is a prodigy even among his own family. Possessing superhuman calculation skills, amazing memory, and exceptional technical know-how. Dexter Laboratory 2.png|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) File:Doctor Who 14 incarnations.jpeg|The Doctor (Doctor Who) File:Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) was one of the most intelligent scientists on Earth. Professor-farnsworth.jpg|Professor Hubert J. Fransworth (Futurama) Gravemind.jpg|Gravemind's (Halo) intelligence depends on how much intelligent beings the Flood has assimilated, at its peak it has nigh unrivaled intelligence and processing power. Cortana profile.png|Cortana (Halo) is exceptionally intelligent even for a "smart" A.I. and was able to outsmart the Gravemind. Henry Pym (Earth-616).jpg|Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym (Marvel Comics) was the given the title of Earth's Scientist Supreme by Eternity itself. File:Victor_Von_Doom_intellect.jpg|Doctor Victor Von Doom (Marvel Comics) is one of the most intelligent beings not just on Earth, but in the entire multiverse as well. Mister Fantastic.jpg|Reed Richards (Marvel Comics) is often considered to be the most intelligent being in the entire multiverse, though his intelligence is often rivaled by Victor Von Doom. MODOCK, The Machine killing machine.jpg|M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics) is all brain, no brawn. Vegapunk.PNG|Dr. Vegapunk (One Piece) is the greatest scientific genius in the world. He is the only person to fully grasp the nature of Devil Fruits and his inventions are 500 years ahead of their time. Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty).jpg|Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) Dr. Ivo Robotnik.png|With an I.Q. of 300, Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) is beyond genius intelligence. Mario-and-Sonic-at-the-Rio-2016-Olympic-Miles Tails Prower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower's (Sonic the Hedgehog), intellect rivals that of Dr. Eggman. Donatello (IDW Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) profile.jpg|Having an IQ of around 600, Donatello (TMNT) is one of the smartest beings in the TMNT universe. Retro_donnie.gif|Donatello (TMNT) is one of the smartest beings in the TMNT universe, having an IQ of around 600. Odysseus_H.png|Odysseus (Valkyrie Crusade) Athena H.png|Athena (Valkyrie Crusade) Minerva H.png|Minerva (Valkyrie Crusade) Doctor Who 14 incarnations.jpeg|The Doctor (Doctor Who). Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer/Brightburn (Brightburn) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries